Perfect
by A Typical Snarry Fan
Summary: Songfic to Simple Plan's "Perfect" Faramir tries to please his father, but he knows that he is not perfect. Faramir is young in this... 16 and Boromir is 26. I don't know the real age gap, but this is my fic, Ok? Set before the Fellowship. FARAMIR TORTUR


Perfect  
  
Summary: Songfic to Simple Plan's "Perfect" | Faramir tries to please his father, but he knows that he is not perfect. Faramir is young in this... 16 and Boromir is 26. I don't know the real age gap, but this is my fic, Ok? Set before the Fellowship. FARAMIR TORTURE!  
  
Notes: This is one of my fave songs. When I heard it, I thought of Faramir's relationship with his father.  
  
Faramir sighed as he heard his father's yell.  
  
"Boy! Greet your brother at the gate!"  
  
Faramir walked swiftly out of Denethor's hall, trying not to limp where his father kicked him the other day.  
  
Why was he treated different than his brother? Was he not good enough? His father used to be loving until Boromir became a warrior. Now, Faramir doesn't exist anymore. His father treats him like a stable boy!  
  
----Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along----  
  
"Little brother!" Boromir cried, throwing his arms around his brother. "You have grown since I last saw you!"  
  
Faramir managed a weak smile. "And so have you, big brother."  
  
Boromir linked arms with his brother. "Come, let us see what Father wants."  
  
----And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me---  
  
"Boromir, my son, it is so good to see you again." Denethor said proudly. He looked sharply at Faramir who still had his arms linked with his brother's. "What are /you/ doing here? Don't you have something to do?"  
  
Faramir pulled his arm away and looked down. "Yes, sir." And he turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Father, I haven't seen my brother for a long time! Faramir, come back!"  
  
But Faramir didn't. He walked back to his 'room', the stables, letting tears fall freely.  
  
----'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect----  
  
'Why does it hurt so much? I would have to be used to this by now', Faramir thought. He had hoped that his father would let him see his big brother. Maybe even eat with him, but now his brother was a big war hero and he had to time for stable boys.  
  
"Faramir?"  
  
----I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore----  
  
He looked over and saw his brother. He quickly wiped off the tears he had. "Yes, brother?"  
  
Boromir walked over and sat in some hay with his brother. "You didn't have to go."  
  
Faramir shrugged. "I have duties to attend to."  
  
Boromir laughed and put an arm around his little brother's shoulder. "But why are you in the stables?"  
  
Faramir looked down. "It's my duty."  
  
"What? Did Father make you do this!" Boromir yelled.  
  
Faramir flinched, not knowing How to respond. He never seen his brother yell about their father.  
  
Boromir noticed. "I'm sorry little brother, but why does he treat you differently? My must he make you work in the stables?"  
  
Faramir sighed and said in a soft voice, "I wish I knew also."  
  
----And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright----  
  
After many minutes of silence, Boromir got up and cracked his knuckles. "I am going to talk to Father about this! No brother of mine deserves to be treated like this!"  
  
Faramir found tears in his eyes. His brother really cared for him.  
  
Boromir rushed to his side. "What's wrong, little brother?"  
  
Faramir waved it off. "No, it is nothing. I am just glad that you care for me."  
  
"Of course I care for you, you big Orc!" He punched Faramir on the shoulder playfully, not missing his brother grimace in pain.  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
Faramir said nothing. Boromir rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure? Well, I am going to talk to Father. I will see you soon."  
  
----'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect----  
  
Faramir put his head in his hands. What was his brother going to make his father change his mind? Why can't he be loved? Why is he so different? Why can't he be perfect? He just wanted to be loved.  
  
----Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand----  
  
He smiled and walked up to his brother who got back from his chat with his father.  
  
"Brother, how could you?" Boromir shouted furiously.  
  
Faramir was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Boromir pushed him down in the pile of hay. "Father said you stole horses. He said you even went in my room and broke my good bow!"  
  
Faramir cowered. "I swear, I never touched anything of yours!"  
  
"Then what is this?" Boromir threw something at Faramir, hitting him on the head. Faramir horrifyingly found it to be his brother's broken bow.  
  
"I swear," he sobbed, "I never touched anything."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence, only Faramir's broken sobs echoing through the stables.  
  
"Little brother, I now that you wouldn't break it, but look! It's broken! I'm sorry I pushed you. I just got a little over reacted. I am sure that Father would get me another."  
  
Faramir looked at his brother with red rimmed eyes. "Really?"  
  
Boromir smiled. "I won't push you again."  
  
"Why...why can't I be perfect? Why doesn't Father like me?"  
  
Boromir hugged his sobbing brother. "I do not know. When I get a wife, I want you to move in with us. Then you can find someone of your own."  
  
"Really? That would be great!"  
  
But little did he know that would never happen.  
  
----'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect----  
  
At that moment, Faramir decided that he didn't need to be perfect. He had his brother and that is what he would ever want. After all, it would be his father's loss.  
  
----'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect----  
  
Notes: I suggest you hear the song. It's really good. I hope this fic didn't suck! Please tell me what you thin! 


End file.
